icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Xxsedddiegurrlxx
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Xxsedddiegurrlxx page. Before further editing, please read our policies. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mak23686 (Talk) 23:28, October 9, 2010 yay! :D Oh yeah,I remember you! You were one of my besties on youtube! It's ok you left. I completely understand :) Now we can talk on iCarly Wiki! :D So, how are you? :) ~SeddieWarrior sure :) Well, to be honest I completely forgot how to put the userbox "This user supports______" haha xD Ask one of the admins of this wiki and they'll help and sure! :D I'll tell people the reason why you left :) ~SeddieWarrior Userboxes You simply look on the "Userboxes" page and type the thing that´s written next to the box you want on your user page. Example: typing will result in this: Mak23686 17:12, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Hey Rachel! Thank you for the nice complements! I love your Seddie page toooo! Isn't watermelon the best in summer! You can ask me anything :) Welcome to iCarly Wiki!♥ - PrincessPuckett sure :) sure thing :D sorry i havent been on. I was really busy. I did a breast cancer walkathon today :) I felt like I made a big difference :D Re:Hey!!! Heya, I'm go by Roxas on this wiki! Thanks for your kind words regarding my user page, I just try to make it a little interesting to look at. I believe I saw the promo for Victorious, and I'm pretty stocked for it!!! Excited to hear Cat and Jade's duet! If you like Victorious, you should check out the Victorious Wiki Roxas82 15:25, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hello Xxseddiegurlxx, it's nice to meet another Cam fan. I will be sure to check out your blog as well. Femslash-addict 00:54, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Bolivian Bacon! Hi! Thanks for the nice comments! I saw on your user page that you ship Cam and Seddie. I think it would be hard for me to ship two pairings in one show, especially if they involve the same person (Sam). Oh, just fyi, I made a few of the userboxes on your userpage! Do you have any requests for more? I love making them. Bolivianbacon 04:28, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Re:Mighty Cam warioirs Unite! :D No I found it looking through Cam pics on google xD. Ikr? I LOVE Cam :D :D JennetteswaggSabrina Weigand 22:33, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Re:Hi again!! Hey! :D If I were in charge of icarly I would deff have Cam x). and I'd like have them In carlys appartment and have Sam admit to Carly that she doesnt like guys and has a crush on her and she'd be talking about it and stuff so she'd understand but Carly cuts her off with a sweet kiss :D then they'd be uk makin out and stuff then spencer would come in and drop all of his things and be like omg! somethin like that xD jennetteswagg Hey! Seddie FTWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW :DDDDDDDDDDD NeveisCheese☼ 19:54, December 11, 2010 (UTC) YES YES YES YES!!!!!!!!!!! CHOCOLATE MILK!!!! LA LECHE CON CHOCOLATE! (its spanish)NeveisCheese☼ 20:03, December 11, 2010 (UTC) NeveisCheese☼ 20:03, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Ship? Wait, so what do you ship more now: Cam or Seddie? I was just wondering. I ship Seddie but I don't care if you like Cam more, it's just that I want to know. Seddiegirl98 21:41, December 11, 2010 (UTC)Seddiegirl98 Kay, thanks! Bye! Seddiegirl98 22:55, December 11, 2010 (UTC)Seddiegirl98 Hi Xxseddiegurrlxx....man...that's a lot of letters! Your profile said you like to draw. Me too. Have you done anything iCarly related? I have a few things started but I'm kind of in a rut (I finished a lot of art in Oct/Nov and I am kind of out of steam for now) Is there a fanart page for iCarly? I enjoy looking at other non-professional work. Would enjoy seeing anything you did if you don't mind posting. I'm gonna finish something before the end of Jan so I can post. My rut must end! Keep up the fan fiction. I think it one of the coolest parts of this entire internet age. Spunser 22:34, December 12, 2010 (UTC) did I forget to sign? The art talk was from me.....Spunser 22:38, December 12, 2010 (UTC)spunser Re: Pic Give me a link to the picture, and I will delete it. Mak23686 18:05, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! Your praise means alot, thanks so much! Roxas82 22:27, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Re:userboxes Yeah I did! :D Thank you x) jennetteswagg 19:54, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: to message on my talk page Oh well then. It is not really all that offensive, so yeah. I just used that pic because my friend e-mailed it to me and wanted me to use it on my page and I did not want to hurt her to feel bad, so I just put it thereCreddie 4 Real 01:21, January 4, 2011 (UTC)Creddie 4 real Re:Long Time No Type :D Hey bud! haha that's awesome! x) Hey I'm 14 and I would LOVE a Sam doll! :D You lucky ducky! xD (jennetteswagg 20:52, February 5, 2011 (UTC)) Bring Ado back to iCarly! Hi Everyone, We need to get Ado back on iCarly so we can watch him have more fun and adventures with Carly, Sam & Freddie. We should all join the facebook group "Bring Back Ado!!" And get your friends to join too! If he gets enough support on that page, he'll come back! THANK YOU PLEASE!!! The same username I have on here, Bunnyboo50! :D [[User:Bunnyboo50|'Candy the Rabbit-''' ]]I Love Candy!'' 20:26, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey Thanks. Latersgee 02:14, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Haha, thanks! ^_^ Your pretty cool too, to go as Marceline for halloween. YEAH! MARCELINE FTW! I see you have Rachel from Glee as your avatar. Freaking awesome *high fives* And your username is pretty cool too ^_^ Dude. O_O Yo. Message meh. 21:40, October 2, 2011 (UTC) LOL! My name is Victoria, as you can see by my profile. Aha. ^_^ Dude. O_O Yo. Message meh. 22:27, October 2, 2011 (UTC) re: Hi! I knew that you would have an account here [[User:Kittygirl7878|♥☺'Kittygirl7878'☻★]] (talk) 23:01, October 23, 2011 (UTC)